They fall together
by Niwolah
Summary: EXO : KaiSoo.KaiDo / Kyungsoo est fatigué par sa journée de travail. Alors, forcément, un Jongin qui l'accueille en étant étendu sur le sol n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait.


_Author and originial writting:_ KaiIce (LiveJournal)~ They fall together.  
 _Translator:_ Niwolah  
 _Pairing:_ KaiSoo  
 _Note:_ Je pense avoir lu tellement de KaiSoo (finis) en français que je me suis résignée à lire en anglais. Résultat : certaines de mes lectures m'ont trop plu pour mon propre bien que j'en suis venue à vouloir les traduire. Ce one-shot est ainsi le premier à y passer ; j'en ai déjà quelques autres dans le collimateur. En espérant faire du bon travail.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **They fall together**

Comme si le travail n'était pas assez difficile… La dernière chose à laquelle Kyungsoo voulait s'attendre en entrant dans son appartement était un Kim Jongin d'un mètre quatre-vingt deux gisant sur le sol.  
Ne vous méprenez pas quant à la réaction de Kyungsoo, Jongin peut être sensuel… parfois, quand il le veut. Et en général, Kyungsoo est particulièrement d'accord avec ça. Le pull que Jongin porte n'aide pas du tout non plus. Mais il n'est pas dans l'humeur quand il revient tout juste d'une journée épuisante pendant laquelle il n'a fait que gratter divers papiers durant des heures.  
« Hey, Soo. » sourit malicieusement Jongin.  
Kyungsoo soupire intérieurement, déserre sa cravate, « Jongin, lève-toi » et le dépasse sans s'arrêter.  
Du coin de l'œil, il voit l'air renfrogné de son compagnon. Il ressemble à un mignon petit chiot blessé mais Kyungsoo n'aspire vraiment qu'à s'effondrer sur le lit et à ne jamais se relever.  
Alors qu'il est presque hors de la pièce, deux mains empoignent sa cheville.  
« Kyungsoo... » geint Jongin.  
Le concerné essaie du mieux qu'il peut de garder les yeux rivés droit devant lui mais c'est vraiment difficile quand Jongin est là à tirer sur sa jambe. Il tourne la tête dans sa direction pour le voir vautré sur le planché en bois.  
« Le sol est sale, » grogne-t-il, « debout ! »  
Jongin lève un regard narquois vers lui. « Mais je _suis_ sale. »  
À cette réplique, Kyungsoo s'immobilise assez longtemps pour que les yeux de Jongin s'agrandissent de malice. Il tire sur la cheville de son petit ami une fois, deux fois… trois fois. Et Kyungsoo s'arrache de sa prise pour aller dans la direction opposée, jusqu'à la porte du placard dont il en sort un balai qu'il donne à Jongin.  
« Voilà. » dit-il en ouvrant sa main pour y placer l'instrument de nettoyage.  
Le pauvre garçon a l'air tellement confus que Kyungsoo doit user de toutes ses forces pour garder un visage neutre.  
Il referme ensuite la main de Jongin autour du balai. « Lave-toi alors. Et fais le plancher, tant que tu y es. »  
Il ne peut pas dire qu'il ne prend pas de plaisir à faire ça, alors que Jongin se recroqueville lentement sur lui-même. Ils sont ensemble depuis des années et Kyungsoo ne peut toujours pas résister au plus jeune. Jongin a toujours été trop persistant, ce qui est probablement la seule raison qui a poussé Kyungsoo à accepter de sortir avec lui pour la première fois. Après quelques années seulement, il avait déjà cette impression d'être en couple avec un gosse. Malgré son aura séductrice, Jongin était exactement comme un petit enfant.

En le regardant à l'instant, Kyungsoo sait qu'il ne restera pas sans rien faire pendant longtemps. Jongin nettoie paresseusement le sol, le balai glissant à peine sur le plancher, la tête basse avec une moue déçue plantée sur le visage. Il n'avait jamais été rien de moins que parfait pour Kyungsoo et que Jongin le sache ou non, c'était ce genre d'action de sa part que Kyungsoo aimait le plus. Un Jongin immature avec une moue de bébé et des mèches de cheveux lui couvrant les yeux.  
Kyungsoo essaie obstinément d'éloigner cette vision loin de son esprit mais ça ne fonctionne pas. C'est sans espoir, mais Kyungsoo est lui-même sans espoir quand Jongin est concerné et peu importe combien de temps encore ils seront ensemble, Kyungsoo ne saura jamais, jamais, être capable de lui résister.  
Il attend là jusqu'à ce que Jongin lui tourne le dos avant de glisser furtivement vers lui. Sa taille est fine mais chaude entre ses mains et Jongin sursaute un peu de surprise quand les bras de Kyungsoo entourent son torse. Ce dernier presse un léger baiser dans la nuque de Jongin et même s'il ne peut pas le voir, il sait qu'il sourit. Kyungsoo embrasse cette fois son épaule, appréciant la quantité de peau offerte rien que pour lui.  
Il fait tourner Jongin face à lui, ses bras ceinturant toujours parfaitement la taille du plus jeune. Comme il l'avait deviné, Jongin souriait de son irrésistible sourire. C'est adorable. Il est adorable et—  
« Est-ce qu'on ne peut toujours pas— »  
Incroyable. La voix de Jongin est douce mais possède toujours une couche de malice. C'est incroyable à quel point il persiste. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais arrêté et Kyungsoo n'a pas fini de faire semblant d'être ennuyé.  
« Non. » Il est émoussé. Il claque les fesses de Jongin et part vers la cuisine.  
« Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? » La voix de Jongin est forte, pleine d'espoir, mais son rictus est trop sûr, trop malicieux. Kyungsoo soupire de manière audible et continue à marcher. Il l'attend… Il l'attend… Et le pied de Jongin se faufile jusqu'au sien.  
« Jongin, j'ai dit non, » répète-t-il clairement alors qu'il cherche quelque chose à boire dans le frigidaire.  
« Je sais mais— »  
Il sort une bouteille de bière et fait face à Jongin qui est à côté de lui. Littéralement là, à côté.  
« Je t'aime juste VRAIMENT BEAUCOUP ! » laisse-t-il échapper. Autant Kyungsoo sait qu'il vit avec un enfant bizarre – Jongin est vraiment, vraiment bizarre – autant il ne peut rien faire d'autre que de regarder son petit ami étrangement.

Après une bonne paire de minutes, Jongin baisse les yeux vers ses pieds, soupirant d'un air malheureux. « Tu ne m'aimes pas ? »  
Kyungsoo fronce les sourcils avec tendresse. « Ne sois pas stupide. » soupire-t-il fortement avant de se détourner. Il laisse la bouteille sur le comptoir et à peine son bras redescend le long de son corps que Jongin s'en accapare. Il tire Kyungsoo à lui et voilà que Kim Jongin ne fait rien d'autre que la moue. Une moue vraiment très grande et vraiment très mignonne. Kyungsoo sait qu'il le fait exprès. Il sait que Jongin sait qu'il est incapable de le repousser quand il est comme ça.  
Il se détourne de lui une nouvelle fois mais Jongin continue à le garder contre lui et, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, mais il a toujours été faible quand il s'agit de son stupide copain.  
« Bien sûr que je t'aime. » marmonne-t-il doucement, toujours dos à lui.  
Jongin est probablement celui qui s'amuse maintenant. « Tu as dis quelque chose ? » demande-t-il, un soupçon d'espièglerie accablante teintant sa voix.  
Kyungsoo le connaît depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'il sait comment sonnent les phrases de Jongin lorsqu'il sourit. Celle-là en est définitivement une. Alors il hausse simplement les épaules et répond encore calmement. « Peut-être. » Il sait que Jongin l'entend. Il sait que Jongin sourit pour lui-même parce qu'une seconde plus tard, il est celui qui enveloppe Kyungsoo dans un câlin.  
Peu importe comment il essaie de se libérer, Jongin ne le lâchera pas. Il est plus grand que lui, plus fort que lui, et juste plus ''tout'' que lui en général.  
Finalement, Kyungsoo abandonne, se retourne et laisse Jongin l'enlacer comme il le veut. Après tout, c'est ce dont il a besoin après une journée comme celle qu'il a eue les larges épaules de Jongin et sa poitrine faisant office de coussin. Ils sont dans une position relativement bizarre et un des bras de Kyungsoo est un peu écrasé entre leurs deux corps mais c'est tellement confortable. Jongin est tout ce dont il a besoin et tout ce dont il veut.  
Alors ils restent ainsi pendant un long moment, au milieu de leur cuisine, une bouteille de bière oubliée et se réchauffant mutuellement. Jusqu'à ce que Jongin ne gigote.  
« Soo ? » murmure-t-il, sa respiration faisant voler quelques cheveux de Kyungsoo.  
« Oui ? » sourit ce dernier, dans un murmure sourd également.  
« Je peux avoir un bisou ? »  
Et il fallu toute la volonté de Kyungsoo pour ne pas fondre et amener Jongin plus proche de lui parce que pourquoi devrait-il poser la question ? Jongin est tellement magnifique et il est tout à lui, tout à lui.  
Kyungsoo prétend y réfléchir. « Hmm... » marmonne-t-il, faisant rire Jongin qui secoue la tête et se penche pour l'embrasser avec ardeur. Habituellement, Kyungsoo peut lui résister mais en ce moment, il ne saurait même pas s'en soucier.

 ** _End._**

* * *

Hey hey~

Ceci est donc ma première traduction. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas foirée... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez surtout !

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas. À plus !


End file.
